Gabe McBain
Gabe is a new freshman in the beginning of season 9 and very little is known about his character except for the fact that he is the son of Michael and Marcie McBain and cousin of Liam McBain and Jasey McBain and is seen to be bossing Jasey around at school and always putting her down. Gabe makes instant enemies with fellow freshman Jordan Wentworth when Jordan is walking into school and bumps into him and telling him to watch it and calling him emo-boy. Early Life Marcie makes a brief return to Llanview on November 6, 2009. She gives birth to her son with Michael, whom they name Gabriel Thomas, on November 13, 2009 in Seattle.7 Marcie and Michael made their return on October 25, 2011 to visit John McBain and announcing that she is pregnant with their second child. Marcie and Michael try to convince John to tell Natalie he still loves her. In The Series 'Season 9' 9.04 Goodbye I'm Sorry Gabe makes his first appearance showing up at John and Natalie McBain's house to talk to cousins Jasey and Liam. He and Liam talk about high school and Gabe tells him he is excited to start it. 9.05 Prepare Your Weapon Gabe and Jasey are dropped off at school by Natalie. Gabe is obviously annoyed by having to "babysit" Jasey. He tells her to stick with him and she follows. When walking to the door, He shoves Jordan Wentworth out of the way and tells him to watch it while calling him "emo-boy." He walks into the school with Jasey following him behind and they get their schedules. He is shown bossing her around and in class. At lunch, he sits with friend Josh Hunter and tries to antagonize Jordan again, only to not get a reaction. 9.07 Don't Tell Me Gabe is free of Jasey and no longer has her following him. He is visibly happy to be rid of her. He continues to hang around Josh who tells him that Ciara Giambetti is a total slut. 9.16 Found A Way Gabe watches as Josh pursues Jasey. He tells Josh that Jasey is a freak but Josh tells him he is doing it just to annoy Ciara. 'Season 10' 10.07 Let Love Bleed Red Gabe is with Josh when they get the mass text about a new Raw. Real. story about Ciara. Josh is livid that the post includes him as the would-be baby daddy and starts to look for her. 10.09 My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark Josh tells Gabe that if Ciara told anyone, he is going to kill her. 10.14 Cast The First Stone Gabe shows Josh his phone with the new story about Jordan being a cutter and tells him not to worry about the story about him and Ciara, this is way juicier. Gabe later sees Jordan in the hallway and makes jokes about him being a cutter and Jasey tells him to leave Jordan alone. 10.16 Days Are Numbered Gabe continues to try and antagonize Jordan with cutter jokes. When Jasey tells him to knock it off, Gabe accuses her of being Jordan's "little cutter girlfriend." 10.20 No News Is Good News Josh has now joined Gabe in making cutter jokes about Jordan. At lunch, Gabe walks over to the table Jasey, Jordan and Ciara are sitting at and leans down between Jasey and Jordan before saying "Emo's are so predictable. Eat, cut, sleep, repeat." before walking off with Josh laughing. Season 11 11.02 Light Me Up Gabe runs into Jasey and Jordan and makes jokes again about Jordan who continues to ignore him as he and Jasey walk away. Gabe follows and changes his target to Jasey and calls her Jordan's "freak" girlfriend. Jordan then tells Gabe to back off. Gabe taunts Jasey now, seeing it is Jordan's weakness. Jordan once again tells him to back off and when Gabe doesn't, Jordan punches Gabe in his nose, breaking it. The three end up in the principal's office after Gabe gets some help from the school nurse. Gabe is furious when the principal tells them that since it is the last day of school he isn't going to do anything other than call their parents. When the three are dismissed, Gabe tells Jordan to watch his back and that he won't get away from this. 11.04 You Make Me Sick Gabe informs Marcy that the story the principal told them wasn't all true and that Jasey goaded Jordan into punching him and that she has been hanging out with and trying to get Jordan to beat Gabe up and telling her that Jasey is crazy and should be sent back to the hospital. 11.06 Say Goodbye Gabe is at the park with Josh when they see Jordan, Jasey and Ciara. The pair walk toward them and Gabe tries to antagonize Jordan again into fighting him but Jasey steps in and tells him he already has a broken nose and to back off. Gabe accuses Jasey of having a crush on Jordan, making her roll her eyes. Ciara defuses the situation by telling them they should go somewhere else. The three leave. Season 12 12.03 Here's To Never Growing Up Gabe attends Courtney's back-to-school party and as Jasey and Ciara are leaving, asks where Jordan is, hoping to be able to taunt him. Jasey tells him that Jordan is in Baltimore until the next day. He is later seen talking to Josh and playing beer pong with him. 12.04 Life Goes On Gabe is seen with Josh on the first day of school. 12.07 Fear Hate Love Gabe tries talking to Aaron about football, a conversation he and Josh were having and Aaron tells him football is overrated and he isn't interested in sports. Gabe asks him what he likes and Aaron tells him music. Gabe then asks if he is one of those "emo freaks" and Aaron brushes him off. 12.12 The Downfall of Us All Both Josh and Gabe are annoyed by Aaron's indifference to them and instead of hanging out with them, despite having a good time at Courtney's party. Aaron tells them that they are fun to party with, he isn't really into the whole "jock" thing. Gabe and Josh are pissed and later in the day try to jump him but Aaron is easily able to fight them off, shocking everyone who sees. He then tells them it's best if they left him alone. Season 13 13.07 You, The Room & The Devil On Your Shoulder 13.09 There'll Come a Day 13.11 Diamonds Aren't Forever 13.16 Stop Looking Start Seeing 13.18 Tangled In The Great Escape Trivia Quotes (First line, to Jordan) "Watch It, Emo-Boy" Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Current Category:Main Category:Born On Screen